Crawling in the Dark
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Un hombre que busca ser Dios y una mujer que busca el amor... Fic Terminado.
1. Lagrimas en Sacrificio

**Lagrimas en sacrificio**

_Nadie ofrece en sacrificio lo más preciado que tiene, el Amor…_

_Nadie pone sus sueños en manos de aquellos que pueden destruirlos…_

_Nadie, excepto yo… _

Paulo Coelho – La bruja de Portobello.

**oOo**

Solo había una palabra capaz de describir una situación como esa… _Pesadilla_…

Hitsugaya Taichou, padecía un estado realmente lamentable, cortes profundos en todo el torso, producidos esta vez, por la filosa hoja de Tobiume, la sangre le brotaba a borbotones de las heridas y llevaba varios ríos teñidos de carmesí que nacían de la frente del niño prodigo. Su rostro llevaba impreso varias emociones y sentimientos mezclados: Tristeza, Odio, Rabia, Impotencia y sobre todo Piedad hacia su querida Momo-chan.

En cambio la pequeña Hinamori, que firmemente sostenía su ahora, teñida de la sangre de su amado amigo, Zanpakutou; ella, la amada y querida por mi Taichou seria la dueña de la mano que acabaría con su existencia, por supuesto, el seria incapaz de hacerle daño alguno y era ese espectáculo que hacia gracia a aquel hombre, que con su maquiavélica mente había tramado todo el asunto.

Aizen Sousuke observaba divertido el escenario que él, con la ayuda de sus subordinados y compañeros, había puesto en escena desde el mismo momento en que la teniente Hinamori Momo fue secuestrada del Seireitei por Tousen, casi podía saborear el sadismo con el cual observaba las flores de hielo del Bankai de mi Taichou, extinguirse conforme pasaban los segundos, estaba demasiado casado y la hemorragia progresaba a pasos grandes, ya no tenia el suficiente Reiatsu como para regenerar el hielo de Hyorinmaru en su cuerpo, hasta entonces no tenia idea de que poder de Tobiume fuese tan destructivo.

_Y tu solo podías sonreír y mostrar esa sucia mascara…_

_Y yo solo podía observar desde el suelo como transcurría aquella tragedia…_

_Frente a mis ojos, sin que pudiese evitarlo._

Era evidente que la Fukutaichou del quinto escuadrón no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que hacia, estaba bajo la influencia de Aizen, cosa evidente, nunca entendí como habían seres capaces de disfrutar del dolor ajeno, de la herida de un corazón, de un amor que se desploma.

_Y fue cuando empezó… si aquello apenas empezaba…_

_- _Es suficiente Hinamori chan – dijo la voz de Sousuke, que se incorporaba del trono con el porte imponente – Hitsugaya-kun necesita un buen descanso.

El ya había caído exhausto al suelo, aunque muy neciamente se apoyaba y aferraba a Hyorinmaru, como si quisiera continuar una batalla que no deseaba librar, pero ya era demasiada sangre manada, era demasiado cansancio físico y mental, demasiado cansancio emocional y sentimental.

_Era demasiado, Aizen tenia razón, necesitaba descansar…_

Sus ojos aguamarina se cerraron, hartos de ver como Hinamori era manejada con hilos de plata por Aizen, era demasiado para una sola noche en el Hueco Mundo, en el palacio Las Noches.

- Tai…chou…

Esas palabras que escaparon como una suplica de mis labios, fueron las que despertaron a Tousen de su concentración en la escena que acababa de transcurrir, pese a que era ciego, poseía un buen sentido de la intuición y se había percatado de que yo me mantenía conciente. Creía que el único que se había dado cuenta de ello era Gin, ya que en varios instantes, durante el transcurso de la trágica lucha, había estado dirigiendo su rostro hacia mi, incluso sentí que me observaba, que trataba de alguna forma de entablar una especie de comunicación mental, si hubiese sido el caso ¿Qué me hubiese dicho?

- Aun estas conciente ¿no es así? – dijo la voz de Tousen en un tono autoritario que irritaba.

Permanecí estática, de todas formas yo tampoco tenia muchas fuerzas para luchar, también me había enfrentado a los Arrancar y aunque en cierta forma les vencí, tuve severos daños al llegar a este punto, incluso podría decirse que llegue arrastrándome hasta la sala donde se hallaba Aizen en su trono; pero fue la voz de Gin la que me dio un vuelco en el corazón.

- Relájate Tousen, has estado muy tenso desde que ellos llegaron hasta acá… - su voz era el mismo tono relajado y confiado, no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

- Debimos eliminarles en cuanto llegaron… - obviamente eso iba dirigido a mi, Hitsugaya Taichou ya era presa de Hinamori.

- Nee Tousen, al parecer tú no sabes divertirte – otra vez esa sonrisa en su rostro, ya no lo soportaba, tenía que arrancarle la cabeza o no estaría tranquila de ninguna forma.

- Tousen… Gin tiene razón – agrego Aizen haciéndole el ademán a Momo para que fuese hacia ella a lo cual respondió inmediatamente como este le ordenaba – Si no nos tomamos esto con calma, jamás disfrutaremos al máximo de lo que hemos cosechado con tanto esfuerzo.

- Mis disculpas Aizen Sama…

- Ne ne… - otra vez su voz despreocupada retumbaba en mis sienes, era peor que una maldición, y lo peor era que si reaccionaba no sabia como hacerlo, mi Taichou no era el único que tenia sus sentimientos encontrados, yo no sabia como decirle lo que fuese a Gin sin meter la pata y perder el poco control que aun mantenía en mi – ¿Y ahora _que sigue_ Aizen Sama?

- Una pregunta interesante Gin… Pues sigue lo que tenga que seguir… hagan lo que deseen con ellos pero los necesito vivos, a Szayel le agradaría experimentar con ellos… - luego de sonreír cínicamente se retiro junto con Hinamori, que le seguía ciega de su propio destino.

_- ¿Que piensas hacer conmigo ahora Gin?_

Esa era mi pregunta, la que no pronuncie pero de la cual tuve una respuesta tan clara que fue como si él la hubiese escuchado.

- Bien… Tousen harías el favor de dejar a Hitsugaya-kun en una de las habitaciones, luego pide que alguien le atienda… - aquello me sorprendió _¿Qué estas pensando Gin?_

- ¿Hm¿Y que se supone que harás tu Gin? – había desconfianza en su voz, efectivamente Gin tramaba algo.

- ¿Quien sabe? quizás este tramando algo… - esa sonrisa burlona y confiada se acentuó en su rostro, Tousen arqueo una ceja al tiempo tomaba el desgastado cuerpo de mi Taichou.

- Cuidado con lo que haces Gin – después de girarse en sentido contrario, giro la cabeza hacia el y luego hacia mi como si sospechase algo – no cometas una estupidez.

- No se de que me hablas Tousen… en fin, hasta pronto – dijo haciendo el ademán de una despedida que podría catalogarse como cínica o burlesca, este desaparecía con el herido y sangrentado cuerpo de Hitsugaya Taichou por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo - Rangiku…

- _Rangiku… Rangiku…_

**oOo**

Solo se que perdí la conciencia en ese momento, y al recobrarla no pude evitar el quejarme mentalmente del dolor que había en mi cuerpo, poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de donde estaba y que era o que realmente estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Había despertado en un futon improvisado, pero cómodo, en lo que parecía ser un cuarto aislado de las llamadas 'celdas o habitaciones', mi ropa había sido sustituida por un Kimono blanco, como del que esta en un proceso de recuperación, ero no era eso lo que me impresiono en el momento… mis heridas, habían sido atendidas y vendadas, y en dichos vendajes estaba el aroma de Gin…

- …

Nuevamente lo había hecho, se había salido con la suya.

Me había salvado nuevamente de morir.

Sin que yo se lo pidiese…

Gin…

Gin… maldita sea Gin… necesito escucharte, necesito verte, necesito saber que rayos piensas hacer conmigo ¡Gin!

De un impulso me semi incorpore del lecho, quedando así sentada en el, lo que para colmo había dolido demasiado, las heridas en el abdomen me reprimieron demasiado, me acongoje levemente, cubriendo mi estomago con el brazo izquierdo como si lo protegiese de algún daño externo, hasta ahora no me había percatado del lamentable estado de mi cuerpo, realmente estaba herida.

De mi garganta nació una tos seca y áspera que quebró las paredes internas de mi cuello, escupí la sangre en las sabanas blancas y quedaron restos en el interior de mi boca, mis labios y mentón; no podía soportarlo, tenía que levantarme, buscar a Haineko e ir por mi Taichou.

La puerta se abrió, Gin había regresado.

- Ne Ran-chan, no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo o tendré que atender las hemorragias de nuevo – me daba a entender nuevamente de que le debía la vida. Maldito bastardo ¿porque siempre tienes que tenerme en la palma de tu mano?

- Gin… - el se acerco sin cautela hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado muy junto a donde yo estaba, quedamos, cara a cara, y lo que era mas importante, ya no tenia esa mascara que tanto se empeñaba en enseñar.

- Vaya, te dejo un minuto sola y mira el desastre que haces Rangiku – parecía que su tono de burla no había cambiado en lo absoluto, como fuese, necesitaba incluso escuchar eso – ni modo, hay que limpiarlo… - no me dio tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería, ya apretaba sus labios contra los míos y su lengua estaba recorriendo toda mi boca, degustándose de la sangre que aun había en su interior, incluso se me escapo un leve gemido con ese repentino acto de 'caridad' que solía hacer con tanta frecuencia en un tiempo atrás. Cuando termino su trabajo en mi boca, se separo unos centímetros de ella y limpio con esa misma inmunda pero deseada lengua suya, los rastros de sangre que habían en mis labios y mentón, todo aquello pareció un delirio interminable, un acto de placer y quizás también una pequeña invitación.

Si quiera me había dado tiempo de respirar y de digerir lo que había pasado¿con que derecho volvía a hacer todo aquello¿seguiría creyéndose el dueño de mi vida¡¡te ordeno que me digas de una vez que pretendes hacer conmigo Gin!!

- Supongo que así esta mejor¿no es así?

- No, no es así Gin.

- Mm., ya… dime Rangiku… ¿te has puesto a pensar en el porque Aizen les dejo con vida a ti y a Hitsugaya Taichou?

Eso capto mi atención y me gire hacia el.

- Por lo visto no… en fin, no pienso arruinarte la sorpresa tan pronto, pero puedo darte una pista…

- ¿A que estas jugando ahora Gin? – maldita sea aquí iba de nuevo, estaba haciéndome perder la paciencia.

- ¿Quien sabe¿Y si quien esta jugando eres tu Rangiku? – dijo en un tono lleno de una ironía que nunca había escuchado en el, pero ese comentario había sido enserio.

- ¿Que dices?... Gin que quieres decir… - su dedo índice se poso en mis labios, callándolos de insofacto.

- Si pretendes jugar con fuego desde ahora, te sugiero que tengas cuidado o… podrías acabar quemándote, Ran-chan.

No dijo nada mas, como el mismo zorro que hace gala de su astucia salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas, con mi sangre en su boca y mi confusión en sus habilidosos dedos, pero algo que no cambio de el en ese momento es que, no me dijo ni a donde iba ni si regresaría…

_Ese mal habito de nunca decirme a donde vas… todavía lo conservas…_

_¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con esta niña, Gin?_

**Et in Arcadia Ego **

**oOo**

Espero les haya gustado nwn es mi primer fanfic de Bleach, me enternecio mucho este episodio ya que esta es una de las formas en que yo veo a esta pareja.

nwn Matta ne


	2. Siento que no estas

**Siento que no estas.**

_You were the reason…_

_I survive…_

Vincent Valentine – Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus.

**oOo**

¿Fue necesario llegar hasta donde estoy ahora?

_Fue necesario, si, fue necesario… _

Esto es lo que me ha costado permanecer a tu lado, a tu nivel.

¿Valió la pena que mi sangre y la de mis subordinados fuese derramada por tu culpa?

_Si, valió la pena, aun estas a mi lado…_

Yo estoy a tu lado, pero, ahora siento que no estas _conmigo_.

El silencio parecía una barrera inquebrantable, no existía el murmullo de las paredes ni de los pasillos, todo en eterno y perpetuo silencio, nunca me imagine que Las Noches fuese tan grande y tan tranquilo, tan molestamente tranquilo y solitario.

Era por esos pasillos donde mi alma buscaba la suya, se arrastraba herida entre la oscuridad llamándote sin decir una palabra, dejando un rió de sangre que limpiaba o quizás ensuciaba los buenos tiempos que mantuvimos juntos.

Pero tú no me escuchabas.

Si me hubieses escuchado desde el principio.

_No estuviera aquí…_

_No estuvieras tú aquí…_

_No estarías con él…_

Deja, necesito descansar, reponer mis fuerzas y empuñar nuevamente mi espada para sacarlos a todos de aquí, soy el único que puede, pues fui yo quien inicio esta alocada expedición para salvarte a ti de quien pese a todo no querías ser salvada.

Eso ya me tiene cansado Hinamori, estoy cansado de seguirte mientras tú le sigues a _él_.

Arrastrándome en la oscuridad.

La frialdad con la que cortabas mi carne dolía mas que la filosa hoja de Tobiume, y no fue porque esa fuera el arma que casi me mata, era porque era tu mano la que me cortaba, eran tus manos, tu ser el que deseaba verme muerto, humillado nuevamente ante Aizen.

_Eso es más de lo que puedo soportar_ Hinamori.

Heme aquí entonces, postrado en una cama, con el cuerpo doloroso y gastado, harto de luchar, de continuar, adormecido con los tratamientos de ese Arrancar que me prepara para su juego como si yo fuese un muñeco, mis ojos apenas distinguían a donde me habían llevado, una habitación muy amplia de paredes blancas, con varios estantes y lo que podía determinar como una computadora gigantesca, era el laboratorio de los Arrancar.

Yo seria el conejillo de Indias.

Perfecto.

Pude darme cuenta de que mantenían a Hyorinmaru aislada de mi en una capsula de vidrio, al parecer mi Zanpakutou también era parte del experimento.

No había evento más humillante que ese

Y todo por…

Por mi culpa…

**oOo**

Ya era de tarde, se había volado el tiempo entre tanto papeleo y documentación que me toco ordenar, debido a que la cabeza loca de mi teniente había escondido el papeleo, esta vez bajo el alfeizar de la ventana, donde ahora se apilaban un montoncito considerable de hojas secas que había traído el otoño al Seireitei; dentro de poco estaríamos en invierno lo cual misteriosamente me animaba, estaba harto de tanto calor y las brisas de la estación intermedia entre el verano e invierno me aliviaban un poco la carga.

Pero ese alivio estaba por desaparecer.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Pase – conteste de forma neutral como de costumbre.

Cuando me gire hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, Hinamori ya había entrado a la estancia del Décimo Escuadrón.

- Hina…mori…

Su estado era realmente lamentable, sus ojeras se habían acentuado de manera considerable, y su tez estaba palidísima, lo que le daba a su rostro un aspecto casi cadavérico, me asusto mucho y me preocupo de igual o mayor forma.

Parecía mas un muerto que un ser viviente.

- ¡Baka¡que se supone que son esas ojeras!, deberías estar descansando… - le espete en cuanto me recupere del impacto, me dolía verla así y ella lo sabia.

- Lo siento Hitsugaya-kun, pero es que… necesitaba hablar contigo sobre… - su voz era un murmullo de melancolía y preocupación, al parecer no se trataba de únicamente la apariencia física de su rostro, eso era solo la sombra de cómo se sentía.

Después de escudriñarla detalladamente, con el propósito de determinar que le sucedía, mi atención se fijo en aquella carta que había abierto tantas heridas en aquel tiempo, el tan solo saber que en el interior de aquel remanso de papel estaba impresa la letra de Aizen me produjo una sensación de rabia y odio que reprimí en mis adentros, fruncí levemente el entrecejo y le mire de forma directa y dura a los ojos.

- ¿Que se supone que haces con eso Hinamori? – dije conteniendo la rabia y el desprecio que sentía hacia la susodicha carta, creí que dicho documento ya había desparecido del Gotei 13 y que ya no quedaría rastro alguno de aquel bastardo que la había dejado en un estado de coma.

¿Acaso olvidaste que el hizo todo eso Hinamori?

- Hitsugaya-kun… yo, ahora… ¡estoy más que segura que Aizen Taichou no es un traidor! – me espeto en un tono defensivo que me produjo un vació irritante en el estomago¿que demonios le pasaba¿Hasta cuando con eso¿Hasta cuando lo defendería?

Contuve la rabia y la tensión, y me dispuse a reprenderla.

Pero ella se adelanto.

- Se a la perfección que es lo que vas a decirme… pero, al menos escúchame Hitsugaya.-kun, - no lo podía soportar, iba a estallar, ya la voz se le había quebrado y sus ojos estaban al punto de aguarse y dejar correr esas lagrimas que tanto me dolían ver – Aizen Taichou… Aizen Taichou me estaba llamando anoche, me estaba llamando, necesita mi ayuda¡¡me necesita Shiro-chan!!

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso, me incorpore de un golpe del escritorio de forma tan violenta que la silla cayo al suelo, me dirigí con paso decidido a donde estaba ella y la tome de su antebrazo izquierdo, en donde llevaba la maldita nota.

Me miro con el gesto asustado, y era de esperarse, mi mirada irradiaba furia y mi mano la estaba apretando de forma ruda, pero no violenta, la otra mano fue a parar a la empuñadura de Hyorinmaru.

- Dime donde esta ese sujeto Hinamori… dímelo y acabare con el para que te deje _dormir tranquila_…

- Shiro-chan…

- Es Hitsugaya Taichou… Hinamori…

- Ah… si… lo siento… Hitsugaya Taichou… - aquel nombre en sus labios creí que sabría a gloria, pero su zumo era tan agrio y carente de _ella_ que me sacudió enseguida, bajo el semblante y luego me mostró una sonrisa tan forzosa que creí que se quebraría de inmediato, pero no fue así – siento haberle hecho perder su tiempo con mis tonterías, perdóneme no volverá a ocurrir.

- Hinamori…

- Gracias por todo, le aseguro que no volverá a perder su tiempo conmigo…

- Hinamori… espera ¡Hinamori!

Proseguí a seguirla, pero para cuando tuve noticias de ella ya había ocurrido lo que siempre temí, acudió a su llamado sin importarle haber sido proclamada traidora, aunque yo conocía bien sus razones y sabia muy bien que solo estaba siendo manipulada por Aizen, y le seria muy fácil hacerlo, pues ella aun sentía mucho por el, admiración o lo que fuese que sintiera, era lo mismo.

Me destajaba.

Fui a salvarte sin que quisieras ser salvada, pero solo yo sabia bien lo que te sucedía.

Y era por eso mismo que no te abandone Hinamori

Porque tú eras mi razón para continuar.

**oOo**

- Aizen Sama, ya todo esta dispuesto para que comencemos – aquella voz pertenecía a ese Arrancar que me dedicaba una mirada llena de sadismo asqueroso que me repugnaba.

- Perfecto, espero estés cómodo Hitsugaya-kun… si no es así le ordenare a Hinamori que acomode mejor la camilla – mi atención se sobresalto de repente, estaba regresando, el nombre de Hinamori en los labios de ese me había reanimado, estaba regresando a la realidad.

- Hina…

Había entrado en el laboratorio y como un perro fiel a su amo se coloco a su lado con esa mirada vacía y ausente, pero extrañamente feliz.

- Ya es hora de dormir nuevamente Hitsugaya-kun, para la próxima cuando te hayas recuperado os prometo que te dejare ver que hacen contigo. – me estaba sonriendo, lo había logrado, por fin me haba separado de ella, que también, sonreía.

Me alentó que esa no fuese su sonrisa

Estaba forzada

Mi Momo

Estoy a tiempo, eso me alegra.

Mis ojos fueron cerrándose nuevamente, estaba cayendo en un sueño anestésico del que quizás no iba a despertar jamás, pero aquel gesto forzado de Hinamori acompañaba una lagrima, era esa mísera gota salada y transparente la que me estaba regresando a la vida, y seria suficiente para continuar a su lado aunque no estuviera conmigo.

- …mori…

_Me faltan tus manos…_

_Tu paso al andar…_

_No encuentro el camino…_

_Siento que no estas…_

Siento que no estas – Saratoga

**Et in Arcadia Ego**

* * *

Vaya, me gusto este capitulo en verdad, espero que de la misma forma les haya agradado a ustedes, estare bajando los capitulos de manera constante ya que no dispondre de mucho tiempo libre para la proxima y quiero culminar este proyecto nwn.

Matta ne


	3. Hazme un sitio entre tu Piel

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel.**

_Si tocas en mi honor_

_Saldré de este infierno…_

_Dame tu alma._

_No quiero morir…_

Diabulus in Música – Mago de Oz.

Hay veces en que siento miedo de mi mismo.

Un miedo que luego es reemplazado con risas de bufón.

Para después trasformarse en un inmenso sentimiento de asco y vacío.

Siempre me ahorro la molestia de explicar lo que simplemente no tiene explicación lógica o razonable, mi único rol en este imperio de sombras y revolución es el de quien se sienta en el puesto de atrás donde puede estirar las piernas cómodamente y disfrutar del espectáculo del que los demás personajes disponen en la gran actuación de la vida.

Yo también dispongo de un papel importante en esta obra, quiero decir, ya esta el personaje que es el perro fiel y leal, que cree comprender a su amo en todos los aspectos, aunque no necesariamente tenga que ser verdad, si ese es Kaname Tousen, el perro ciego y leal de Aizen.

Aizen Sousuke, el típico hombre malo que quiere cambiarlo todo y ascender a los cielos sin importar quien se meta en su camino, un rol muy importante, sin el no hubiese diversión para mi y para el resto de los niños buenos que se limitan a hacer _lo que esta bien para todos._

¿Qué papel desempeño?

Yo soy el que se ríe de todo y de todos.

De todos menos de mi, aunque e de admitir que si me he reído bastante de mi mismo.

De la única persona que nunca me reí, fue de ti.

Ran-chan.

**oOo**

El día estaba por acabarse, sin ninguna anomalía a excepción de que ahora teníamos invitados de la Sociedad de Almas, y gran parte de los Hollows y Arrancars estaban bastantes alertas con la visita tan inesperada.

Aizen y Szayel ya habían terminado de jugar con el pequeño Hitsugaya, intuía el propósito de ese juego, pero no me interesaba, no era mi problema, no veía mi provecho en el.

Al menos no por el momento.

Hinamori-chan nos servia un poco de té, había sido después de todo un día de trabajo y por así decirlo la presencia de los Shinigamis en el Hueco Mundo (apartándonos a Aizen, Tousen y yo), daba un aire de intranquilidad a todos, menos a Aizen, que parecía muy cómodo con la situación, y yo que estaba mas que complacido; ahora el palacio de Las Noches no me parecía el mismo, eso se debía a que ahora Rangiku habitaba en el.

Como en los viejos tiempos, éramos ella y yo solamente.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Ichimaru? – la voz de Tousen nuevamente, sacándome de mi hermosa realidad ¿Qué tenia en mi contra? – ¿A que se debe esa sonrisa?

- ¿Gracia Tousen? – no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, al parecer la idea de que Rangiku estuviese en mi poder, por egoísta que sonase así era, me hacia enormemente feliz – A ver… eso dependería de cómo lo viese…

- Responde a la pregunta que te he hecho Ichimaru – ese Tousen siempre tan molesto¿Por qué no me dejaba ser feliz en mi mundo fantástico?

- Ne ne Tousen¿Te inquieta tanto que sonría por nada?

- No parecías sonreír por nada.

- Baja la guardia Tousen… - me incorpore de mi asiento, ya la obstinación del ciego perro fiel de Aizen me estaba irritando con sus ladridos – podría creer que piensas mal de mi.

- Déjalo ya, Tousen… - intervino mi buen amigo Aizen justo a tiempo antes de que las irritaciones saliesen a flor de piel, el acariciaba la cabeza de Hinamori como agradeciendo por sus útiles servicios en el té de la tarde – ¿que no vez que se esta divirtiendo tanto como yo con todo esto? Deja que se divierta como quiera.

Siempre agradecí el que Aizen me entendiese tan bien, al menos en ese aspecto.

El cayo y yo sonreí triunfal nuevamente, otra partida que le ganaba ese buen pero a veces testarudo camarada, si me estaba divirtiendo ahora era a causa de la obstinación de Tousen para conmigo.

La noche estaba cayendo, casi no podía esperar a regresar a mi 'guarida de los sueños'.

Que infantil soy a veces.

Kaname lo sabía bien, yo estaba jugando con fuego.

Pero nadie puede entender mi juego.

Mi pequeño juego peligroso.

Aquel que siempre jugaba con ella.

Con mi compañera de juegos.

Mi amiga.

Mi amante.

_Mi amor._

Cuando se trataba de Rangiku, siempre era peligroso, aunque sabía resistirlo bien, al final, en los adentros mas podridos de mí ser, siempre terminaba quemado.

Calcinado con ese fuego que me revivía.

Y en el que pretendía morirme algún día.

Pero es muy temprano para pensar en la muerte, aun soy joven, sexy, y con una interesante vida por delante.

**oOo**

Ya era tarde, faltaba poco para la media noche; la había dejado todo el día en compañía de unos sirvientes de confianza, tardaría en recuperarse aunque una de sus cualidades era la de recuperarse con rapidez.

Entre en la habitación, todo estaba en un hermoso silencio.

La encontré durmiendo.

Seguramente se había pasado todo el día tratando de salir, sin lograrlo ya que esos sirvientes podían ser torpes pero efectivos, estaba agotada, pero ese rostro relajado y libre de tensiones me mostraba que estaba descansando.

Como fuese, me agradaba verla dormir tranquilamente.

Me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado, como de costumbre su aroma me recibió con los brazos abiertos y abrazo mi ser, un abrazo al cual no pude negarme en corresponder.

Mi mano no resistió el pasearse por su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia, su tacto no había cambiado en lo absoluto, suave y fresca.

Pero no eso lo que mas amaba en ella.

Necesitaba verla a los ojos, necesitaba que me mirara con esos ojos.

_Era demasiado tiempo sin ellos y yo estaba sediento_.

- Rangiku… Rangiku… - susurre con ansias, casi implorándole que despertase.

Lentamente reacciono a mi llamado, sus parpados fueron dándome acceso a su mirar azulado, sentía haberla despertado de su sueño donde se veía tan llena de paz, pero _yo la necesitaba._

En un susurro soñoliento escuche mi nombre en sus labiales.

- Gin…

Esa escena me trajo recuerdos.

**oOo**

Acabábamos de conocernos, me sorprendía la rapidez con la que ambos nos habíamos encariñado el uno con el otro, yo no lo entendía y al parecer tú tampoco, pero como niños al fin eso no nos importaba, solo tenia sentido estar feliz.

Tenías fiebre, al parecer tu mala condición de vida te cobraba con creces lo que no te merecías, no tenias la culpa de haber sido abandonada, ni mucho menos de haber terminado como la compañera de un bastardo que sabia hacer las cosas bien.

No iba a dejar que te fueras de mi lado así como así Ran-chan, yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara, aunque sabia muy bien que lo mejor era que me abandonaras, ya que podrías convertirte en algo importante para mi, y quizás de mas valor que yo.

Y toda mi vida había luchado contra eso.

Yo debía ser el único.

Pero mi voluntad de niño y de hombre ya se estaba quebrantando con tan solo verla, postrada en esa cama improvisada por mí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, sufriendo un castigo que no se merecía, sufriendo la pena que yo me merecía.

Era yo quien debía estar allí, no ella.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba mejor, estaba reaccionando, lo primero que hizo fue mirarme directamente a los ojos, sonreírme y decir nuevamente mi nombre en un susurro.

- Gin… gracias por quedarte… Gin…

Eso era lo que yo debí haberte dicho

Gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo… Rangiku.

**oOo**

No lo pensé más y mi mano tomo la decisión de tomarla delicadamente por la nuca, no opuso resistencia alguna, en cambio esos dedos gráciles de su mano se posaron en mi mejilla como un acto piadoso, como un perdón concedido.

_Nuevamente insistes en lavar mis pecados Rangiku._

_Y yo nuevamente insisto en buscar un sitio entre tu piel._

Mis labios fueron acercándose peligrosamente a los suyos, ella no temía, esta vez yo era el niño miedoso.

Pero yo soy amante del peligro.

Mucho más si se trata de mi Ran-chan.

Nuestros labiales rozaron cuidadosamente al inicio, se dio ese dulce danza donde habitaba esa armonía tan propia de nuestros actos prohibidos, de nuestras travesuras infantiles y juegos del amor.

La vida estaba tomando su sentido, ese beso era el sentido; el teatro había caído y solo quedaban las escenas ocultas que no todo el público puede presenciar, ella se inclino un poco mas hacia mi quedando sentada por fin, el Kimono le holgaba de los hombros hermosamente, y con el contraste que hacían sus hombros descubiertos con sus cabellos dorados cayéndole en cascada a contraluz de la luz nocturna, era suficiente para caer en su tentación.

En su tentadora invitación.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

Aceptaba mi proposición.

Rangiku.

Esta vez no podrás escapar de mí.

Esta vez no podré escapar de ti.

_O quam sancta, quam serena…_

_Quam benigma…_

_Quam amoena, o castitatis Lilium…_

Lilium – Elfen lied Opening.

**Et in Arcadia Ego **

* * *

Ne ne nwn cuando me referia a bajar los capitulos de forma constante no bromeaba, aqui empezara la accion pero ahora ¿A quien le toca narrar la historia? papapapannn

Lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo nwn.

Matta ne un saludo a todos.


	4. ¿Que has hecho?

**¿Que has hecho?**

_Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?_

The Cross – Within Temptation.

¿Qué hice?

Dígame por favor… ¿Que hice?

Porque… ¿Por qué tengo _tu sangre en mis manos_?

Por que tus ojos no se apagaron cuando me vieron.

Cambio eso, se iluminaron.

_¿Por que? _

Dime porque sigo siendo…

… Lo mas importante para ti…

- Shiro-chan.

**oOo**

Me encuentro tumbada en el suelo de algún lugar de este sitio, donde mis ojos se han perdido en el vació del altísimo e inalcanzable techo, no siento mis manos ni mis pies, de hecho no siento nada, no hay dolor ni tampoco paz; no hay nada dentro de mi.

Exceptuando esta inmensa sensación de impotencia.

De _desesperación._

Estoy y no estoy consciente de lo que hago, de lo que sucede a mí alrededor, de lo que pienso, de lo que _siento_…

Y todo lo causo _él_.

Seria estupido culparlo de todo lo que me sucede.

La única persona responsable de este desastre que soy… soy _yo_…

Por culpa de mi debilidad.

- Hinamori-chan…

Es el otra vez, esta llamándome… a mi cuerpo no le queda de otra y este como si estuviese sujeto a unas cadenas oprime mis escasas fuerzas y me obliga a incorporarme del suelo, a mirarlo nuevamente con esa admiración que solía poseer hacia el, que ahora se convertía en un profundo desprecio.

Ese quizás haya sido uno de los pocos actos de voluntad propia que he desempeñado durante todo este tiempo.

No entiendo como pude, de donde saque las agallas para regresar a ese sentimiento.

Aizen Taichou…

Yo…

- Acompáñame Hinamori-chan… necesito que me ayudes un poco en un trabajo que se que puedo contar contigo firmemente – su voz amable y dulce adormecían mis sentidos mas de lo que ya estaban, su mano grande y calida nuevamente se poso en mi cabeza como si me consolase por los actos criminales que me obligaba a cometer.

- Hai… Aizen Tai...

Ahí quedo su nombre como capitán, la grande y generosa mano que antes me premiaba con un inocente gesto de bondad, ahora dificultaba mi respiración, estaba asfixiándome, se había cerrado firmemente en mi cuello y había separado la planta de mis pies del suelo.

A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Nuevamente, seguía siendo su marioneta de papel.

La fiel y leal Hinamori Momo.

La muñeca de trapo de Aizen Sousuke.

Estaba quedándome sin aire rápidamente, dentro de poco mis pulmones estallarían con la presión que obstruía mi canal respiratorio.

Su mano se abrió milagrosamente y me soltó, dejándome caer al frió suelo de donde había reposado, su mirada odiosa se clavo en mi cuales cuchillos en la piel.

Así me agradecía toda la admiración que sentí por él.

- Es Aizen Sama… Hinamori-chan… recuerda que ya no soy un simple capitán de escuadrón… - ahora su voz me era tan fría e indiferente, su dureza seguía siendo tan insoportable para mi.

¿Por que después de todo aun siento tanto por ti?

Ya deja de dominar mi mente Aizen…

Déjame ser yo.

- Acompáñame…

Obedecí a lo que me ordenaba.

**oOo**

Mientras le seguía por ese oscuro y solitario pasillo, la memoria y el estomago se me hacían un nudo, al recordar como Hitsugaya-kun era sometido a aquella operación, aunque únicamente estuve hasta que cayo en su inconciencia, temía por él, temía por lo que le habían hecho.

Y sobre todo…

… temía que me odiase por cómplice.

Lo peor era que sabía que me lo merecía.

Él se detuvo en una de las tantas puertas de aquel pasillo, el corazón me había dado un vuelco¿Qué era eso? No entendí al principio porque me comenzaba a sentir tan asustada, y no por mi suerte, estaba tratando de intuir que había tras esa compuerta y que impresión me llevaría.

Pero ya sabía yo que seria una de las peores impresiones en mi vida, y que nunca olvidaría.

Es imagen fue llegando lentamente a mis pupilas conforme la puerta iba abriéndose ante nosotros, no lo olvidare, el sonreía lleno de esa satisfacción que me asustaba, el impacto llegaba rápidamente a mi mente y paralizaba mis sentidos.

- Hitsugaya-kun…

Llevaba el kimono hecho tirones, descubría su pecho ahora lleno de pequeños agujeros de los cuales sobresalían hilitos de sangre, su torso era toda una pared de carne manadora de delgados ríos teñidos de carmesí, que se extendían por el suelo tiñéndolo con su escandaloso color.

Los grilletes en ambas muñecas le impedían que cállese en ese charco que estaba formándose con su sangre.

Había sido demasiado para mis ojos ver a Shiro-chan, con el cual compartí gran parte de mi vida, en ese estado tan… miserable.

Nuevamente por estar cuidando de mí.

Cuando desde el inicio acordamos que seria al revés.

- Hitsugaya…kun…

- Atiéndelo bien Hinamori-chan – escuche su voz a mis espaldas – no dejes que abandone aun esta vida, es necesario que así sea.

Sentí la puerta cerrarse tras de mi.

No sabia que hacer, estaba demasiado impactada con la imagen de él al borde de una muerte lenta y seguramente dolorosa.

Esos agujeros eran demasiado profundos, como si les hubiesen clavado varias estacas a la vez.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, realmente estaba asustada.

Asustada de que su vida se me fuese entre las manos, escurriéndose por entre mis dedos.

Como estaba sucediendo ahora.

- Oye… tía llorona… aun es muy pronto para que me vaya de aquí ¿no crees?...

Esa voz… inmediatamente me gire hacia su rostro¿Cómo podía sonreírme con esa confianza? Acaso seguía pensando que no debía preocuparme.

- Hitsugaya-kun…

- Ne Hinamori, si vuelves a llamarme Hitsugaya Taichou con esa sonrisa, ni siquiera te molestes en hacerlo…

- Shiro-chan…

-¿…¿Nani?

¡Idiota!... ¿con que derecho me hablas así? Porque no me odias por todo lo que te hice, por ser un maldito estorbo ¿Porque Shiro-chan? Lo hubiese preferido a sentirme como me siento, como una asesina.

- ¡Hinamori!

De donde sacaba tanta energía para hablarme así, era él el herido, no yo.

- ¡Hinamori contéstame! – no tenia idea de donde había sacado la fuerza para levantarse de sus rodillas y sacudirme de los hombros¿Por qué siempre tenia que cambiar papeles conmigo?

- Arrrgggghhh….

- ¡¡Hitsugaya-kun!!…

Había hecho un sobreesfuerzo en hacerme entrar en razón, se sostenía de mis hombros a la vez que yo también le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, fue cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos aguamarina, aquella mirada me estaba haciendo flaquear mas de lo normal.

- Baka, deja de pensar tanto y reacciona Hinamori.

_Reaccionar._

- ¿Por que?... ¿por que sigues tratándome como si nada? Después de todo lo que hice lo mínimo que me merezco… ¡es que me odies Shiro-chan!

Me empujo con su propio peso hacia el suelo, quedamos ambos agachados uno frente al otro, sus gélidos ojos estaban entibiando mis ánimos, no sabia como lo había logrado pero era evidente que había ganado la partida.

- Yo no quiero odiarte… tonta… aquí la única que se odia por todo esto eres tu Hinamori.

-Hitsu…

Mis labios dejaron de articular palabras cuando sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de mi rostro, se apiadaba de mi y me perdonaba, nuevamente estaba confiando en mi.

Su frente se junto con la mía a la vez que seguía susurrando.

- Solo te pido una cosa… no vuelvas… a dejarme solo… Hinamori.

- Shiro…

Cerré mis ojos, y en su oscuridad sentí mis labios rozar con los de él.

Estabas demasiado cerca de mí. Toushirou.

Te estabas clavando demasiado en mí.

En mi, en mi te quedaras.

Shiro-chan… watashi wa…

_Pero mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes…_

_Ángel de Amor…_

_Pero mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes_…

Ángel de Amor – Maná.

Watashi…no muki.

**Et in Arcadia Ego **

* * *

Ne o o Fuera del fanfiction, los que leyeron este capitulo se conmovieron y les gusto mucho mas que los otros, -w- a mi parecer, no digo lo mismo pero si eso opinaron no los refuto.

Un saludo a Momo-chan por estar tan al pendiente, y tambien a Esmeralda Sorceres mi sistah, Marje Sorceres mi alumna y Soi Fog mi madreceta T T, gracias de verdad por el apoyo u u y mi abueleta Pad que siempre esta a mi pendiente n n Arigato Gozainimazu.

Os advierto algo, a partir de el siguiente capitulo la cosa se pone seria y buena o óUuuu.

Matta ne n n.


	5. Entrelazados

**Entrelazados. **

_Ser amantes y enemigos…_

_Es nuestro justo castigo…_

No eres tu – Caramelos de Cianuro.

_Esta vez no podrás escapar de mí._

_Esta vez no podré escapar de ti… _

Su tacto no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, como siempre sabe donde atacarme y como atacarme para lograr lo que quiere.

Siempre has tenido ese don… Gin…

Me conoces demasiado bien…

Me encogí de hombros con el solo contacto de sus labios en mi cuello que devoraba sin prisa entre besos leves mordidas, sus manos bajaban mas las mangas del kimono, descubriendo cada vez mas mi cuerpo, al parecer estabas ansioso de _verme_ nuevamente.

Me sentía nuevamente presa de sus instintos.

Sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi me estremecía, como siempre tenias el control de la situación en esas malditas pero habilidosas manos, con las cuales siempre supiste donde palpar y como, a veces llego a pensar que durante toda esa vida infantil juntos aprendiste tanto acerca de mi que ahora…

Me tienes a tus pies…

**oOo**

Estaba deseoso pero debía ir con calma, si tengo alguna cualidad buena es que me gusta y hago las cosas bien hechas.

Poco a poco la recosté nuevamente en el futon improvisado, no era cómodo pero era lo de menos, me acomode encima de ella y ese leve roce tan repentino de nuestras entrepiernas me sacudió un poco, había pasado demasiado tiempo y era natural estar tan hambriento de su carne.

Tome sus muñecas y las sujete con ambas manos, una a cada lado, entreabrí mis ojos escarlata y escudriñe a fondo aquella maravillosa fisonomía de ella.

Sus ojos me respondieron, siempre tan inocentes y puros.

Me siento afortunado de tenerte, Ran-chan.

**oOo**

Esa mirada carmesí de nuevo.

Su expresión de lujuria y deseo era cada vez mas clara, y lo qué era peor, no podía resistirme a sus demandas, seguía tan vivo dentro de mí y había sido toda una vida juntos.

Sentimientos así no se sacan de un día para otro.

Sentimientos así se hacen tan hondos que son imposibles de sacar.

Sentimientos así se convierten en tu pan de cada día.

En el aire por el cual respiras.

Acerco sus labios a mi oído, esa cercanía me puso nerviosa.

- No escaparas de mi, Ran-han.

_¿Quién ha dicho que lo que quiero es escapar de ti Gin? _

Estaba provocándome y lo peor ¡es que lo conseguía!

Sus manos se metieron sin mucho esfuerzo entre la ropa, y acariciaron la piel desnuda de mi espalda, estaban frías, me estremeció ese contraste de temperaturas; estaba complacido pero como siempre nada era suficiente para él.

Mordió y succiono el lóbulo de la oreja en la cual aun estaba posado, con eso me hizo dar el primer gemido.

Que sonó a suplica.

La suplica de un cuerpo que pedía la liberación.

**oOo**

No cambias Rangiku, de verdad que no cambias.

Siempre tan fuerte y segura y cuando caes en mis manos, te muestras tal como eres.

Tal delicada y vulnerable.

Frágil y sutil, mi pequeño _Crisantemo_.

Sonreí complacido con ese efímero y estimulante sonido de placer que escapo de tus labios, esa dulce melodía con la cual respondes a mí, me decía que aun sigo estando _dentro de ti._

Deseoso de seguirte escuchando gemir, deje que mis dientes comenzaran a jugar con esa pequeña porción de tu oreja, te sentí estremecer de placer en mis manos, eso me satisfacía bastante.

Y me excitaba.

Pero como soy un inconformista necesitaba _más_.

Cese las mordidas y descendí dejando estela de mi respiración en tu cuello, no tarde en toparme con esos grandes hermosos pechos que todo el mundo notaba a primera vista, para mi eso no era mas que superficie, para mi eso no era mas que la sombra de mi bella compañera.

Mi compañera de juegos.

Con los dientes aparte un poco mas ese kimono que inoportunamente, escondía tu verdadero ser, al dejar tu torso desnudo seguí sin detenerme a atacar a lamidas un pezón inocente de su suerte, no tuviste el valor de contener tus delirios carnales o quizás no podías ¿Quién sabe?

A mis manos se le antojaron esas cadenciosas y curvilíneas caderas tuyas que no tarde en presionarlas, me respondiste con ese arqueo de espalda tan propio de ti, casi pude percibir la electricidad que recorrió tu espina dorsal entre el contacto de mis labios y la presión de mis manitas.

Esa expresión tan infantil me fascina.

**oOo**

¿Cómo le pedía que se detuviera si mi cuerpo y mi ser exigían que continuara?

Desde que accedí a ese beso nuevamente, sabia como terminaría esto, pero mi corazón nublo mi razón y ya no tenia nada que perder o eso creía, lo único que perdería si no accedía era a ti Gin.

Eso ya era suficiente motivo para acceder a tus deseos.

_Y a los míos. _

Con cada lamida, mordida o beso, cualquier estimulo tuyo era suficiente para darme cuenta de que pese a los años nada había cambiado entre nosotros, desde la primera vez nada había cambiado.

Aun lo recordaba.

Cada noche contigo, la primera siempre llegaba a mi mente.

_Pero esta vez, esa noche no apareció en mi mente._

_Eso me asusto._

- Rangiku… - escuche mi nombre en un ronco susurro.

- Gin…

- ¿Lo recuerdas verdad Rangiku? – al parecer esas memorias también las conservaba el tanto como yo.

- Hai…

En sus pronunciadas comisuras se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción y lujuria.

Ese gesto me sobresalto.

Estaba tramando algo y eso venia relacionado conmigo.

Porque de alguna forma cuando sonríes así me dices sin hablar…

… que tienes algo preparado para mi.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que casi todo mi cuerpo estaba al descubierto ante él, lo único que faltaba por retirar, era la prenda intima que cubría mi vientre.

Comenzaba a entender a que iba a jugar _esta vez_.

Quede estática cuando su mano se deslizo como serpiente hasta esa zona, esquivando ese trozo de tela que le impedía el paso a sus largos dedos, mordí mi labio inferior cuando percibí un leve roce en mi clítoris.

- ¿Recuerdas?... ese mismo gesto que tienes ahora era el mismo que pusiste – sus dedos comenzaron a moverse – cuando comencé a mover mis dedos… de la misma forma… que ahora…

Lo estaba consiguiendo, ese mismo baile de sus dedos en mi entrepierna, nuevamente me retorcía de placer, bajo él, bajo su piel, gemía y suplicaba mas, sudaba todos los meses y horas de soledad, de la ausencia de su ser, mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada movimiento, a cada segundo… me estaba haciendo perder el control.

**oOo**

Estaba sonriendo, evidentemente eso tenia que ser una de mis sonrisas.

Se me hacia agua la boca, como si aquella criatura que ahora temblaba de placer fuese lo mas apetitoso en toda esta vida; bueno, de hecho si lo era, al menos para mi si.

Predecía el momento en que estallaría y me asegure de que lo hiciera en mis labios, un segundo antes de ese instante, selle ese gemido con un beso tan intenso que termino en un suspiro de placer un delicioso temblor en todo su cuerpo que lleno de espasmos el mió.

El orgasmo le impacto directamente y lo expresaba en todos los sentidos, la humedad en mis dedos era la señal mas determinante, cuando me separe de sus labios sin antes darle una mordidita al inferior de ella, me relamí los dedos sin pudor y con mucho placer; su fluido era calido y el solo saber que era parte de ella lo hacia mas dulce de lo que ya era.

- Ne ne… ¿Rangiku estas bien no? – ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Claro que estaba bien, y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera.

Bueno, en mi esa expresión esta demás.

De alguna u otra forma en la Sociedad de Almas le había hecho daño.

Mucho daño.

No me refería solo a la traición y la deserción, sino a los momentos que nunca pasamos juntos en ese tiempo.

Estando tan cerca y lejos a la vez.

Cuando bebía _de los besos que no te di_ siempre tenían el mismo agrio sabor a soledad.

Esos eran los momentos con los cuales me embriagaba en Las Noches pues a falta de licor (porque Tousen con su moralismo elimino el sake) estaban esas memorias que nunca tuve.

No volvería a pasar, aprovecharía cada momento que estuviese con ella.

El recuerdo del 'ahora' me empujaría a seguir.

Pues no estaba tan seguro de que hubiese un mañana para nosotros.

Estas sonriendo¿porque sonríes?

**oOo**

Me dejaste demasiado tiempo sola Gin.

Vas a pagar por eso.

Si sonreía ahora era porque tramaba mi venganza.

_Mi dulce venganza._

Pasaste demasiado tiempo mirando tu obra de arte en mí, que no te fijaste que te había retirado el cubretodo blanco y parte del kimono superior, tan solo te faltaba la Hakama y de esa misma ya me encargaba, mis manos estaban desatando su Obi.

Ya te diste cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, tu gesto desconcertado cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa como si aquello te hiciese mucha gracia, como no opusiste resistencia termine mi tarea y me descise de la prenda.

¿No me crees capas eh Gin?

No siempre voy a ser tu niña sumisa.

Me estabas facilitando demasiado el trabajo¿Con que cinismo…? Llevabas mi mano derecha a tu entrepierna¿subestimándome de nuevo Gin? Muy…bien…

Tú así lo quisiste.

Mi mano comenzó a moverse de forma suave, delicada y aun buen ritmo, aun sonreía pero con el paso de los segundos su sonrisa se fue quebrando y sustituida por unos roncos gemidos, lo estaba logrando, ese lado que tanto se afincaba en ocultar estaba aflorando ante mi, ese hombre que jadeaba del placer que ahora yo controlaba y palpaba en mis manos se estaba revelando ante mi.

Mi inocencia se convertiría en mi mejor arma, lo había descubierto ahora, la quería usar como el arma que le demostraría a ese hombre todo el sufrimiento traducido en placer que me había hecho pasar.

Tristemente, él lo sabía.

Sabía mis intenciones desde que me miro sonreír así.

Y lo estaba aceptando.

Poso su mano sobre la mía y me obligo a aumentar la presión en las caricias, seguía sonriéndome con confianza, la confianza que siempre había tenido en mi pese a todo lo que hubiese pasado, él era presa de sus gemidos, de él placer del castigo que había decidido darle y lo disfrutaba, tanto el dolor que pudiese causarle como el placer que endurecía su miembro.

- Te quiero Rangiku.

**oOo**

Cuando supe que iba a venirme retire su mano enseguida, seria muy poco decoroso que acabase así y sencillamente… _quería estar dentro de ella nuevamente._

Me acomode entre sus piernas cuidadosamente, estas temblaban un poco y su mirada mostraba inseguridad y un poco de… ¿arrepentimiento¿De que te arrepentías Ran-chan?

Luego lo deduje… tonta, tu castigo había sido lo más bello que pude haberme merecido.

Si es que realmente me lo merecía.

Si me castigarías así por malo, entonces lo seré por el resto de mis días.

Ne ne, tampoco es el punto, no abusen que no es bolero.

Pose ambas manos a los lados de su cintura, antes de continuar, regrese a su oído, necesitaba decirle algo.

- Arigato Rangiku…

_Gracias por seguirme hasta este infierno…_

- Te quiero Gin – la oí decir con la voz quebrada, maldita sea ¿estaba llorando? – _te amo._

-…

Demasiado para una sola noche.

- Ran…giku…

Entrelace ambas manos con las de ella como si la hiciese mi prisionera, cerro los ojos en señal de que asentía mientras mi gesto se partía en mil pedazos con la imagen de su rostro manando lagrimas en ambos ojos, lo ignore por el momento, y entre en ella sin pensarlo mas…

Me recibió con un calido y profundo gemido que mostraba la falta que le hacia ser mía de nuevo, la sentí vibrar de placer debajo de mi, que linda… de verdad que hasta cuando lloras eres hermosa Rangiku.

Se aferraba a mis manos mientras me movía de forma acompasada en su interior, lloraba pero ahí estaba yo para secar sus lagrimas y darle significado a su llanto, mi lengua recorría el salado camino de las lagrimas que se marcaban en su suave piel, pese a eso sonreía con mis acciones, y yo bese esa sonrisa.

Solté sus manos para posar las mías en sus caderas que comenzaron a moverse al compás de mis embestidas, sus piernas me abrigaron y me empujaron mas hacia ella, ella rodeo mi cuello y me beso tan tierna y dulce como de costumbre cuando estaba al borde de un colapso de éxtasis.

La melodía de nuestros gemidos y gritillos (gracias a Dios las paredes eran gruesas y el ruido no salía de la habitación) se hacia cada vez mas profunda y la temperatura comenzaba a quemarnos, yo personalmente estaba al punto de un delirio que no sentía desde hacia mucho, aunque este fue diferente a todos, era como si supiese que esta noche era especial y lo seria por el resto de nuestras vidas, de ahí un mal presentimiento, un muy oscuro presentimiento.

- Gin…

Comenzaba a creer…

- Gin…

Que te iba a _perder_…

**oOo**

Lo habías logrado de nuevo Gin, nuevamente me habías hecho volar a los cielos y sufrir el infierno de nuestros actos prohibidos; me aferre a ti como si de eso dependiese mi vida y la tuya, logre un éxtasis diferente a los otros, no podía ser la falta de tiempo, no, aquí había algo, yo no había llorado por nada y tu no me habías mirado así por nada.

_Miedo_, eso era lo que ahora tenia, _miedo_.

Miedo de que cuando salieses de mi fuese la ultima vez que gimiese contigo.

Miedo de que cuando me recostara en tu pecho fuerte y calido fuese la última vez que me refugiara así a tu lado.

Miedo de que al cerrar mis ojos y cayera en un profundo sueño por el cansancio.

No estuvieses más aquí.

- Gin… tengo miedo Gin…

**oOo**

Ne ne, no eres la única Ran-chan, quise decirte pero preferí callar porque sabía que estaba de más.

- Yo también tengo miedo Rangiku.

Siento no habértelo dicho.

Gomene…

_Quiero darte una despedida…_

_Que recuerdes toda la vida…_

_Si mañana se termina todo…_

_Será después de nuestro último Polvo._

Ultimo Polvo – Caramelos de Cianuro.

**Et in Arcadia Ego **

* * *

Triste pero cierto, hay veces en que uno sabe cuando va a perder algo muy valioso...

En fin nwn el primer lemon de mi fic TwT a mi me gusto como quedo.

A ver que dicen los demas.

Reviews onegai nwn.

o.o Por cierto contestando el primer review, si ahora que lo dices seria bastante interesante involucrar a Orihime n n aunque no precisamente con Ichigo, personalmente no soy fan de ellos dos juntos y tampoco pretendia involucrarme con alguien del mundo real demo... ya se me ha ocurrido algo.

Matta ne un saludo .


	6. Encontrándonos

**Encontrándonos. **

_Porque quiero estar a tu lado al andar…_

_Sentir en mi alma el valor. _

_Que nunca muera, ni esperanza ni amor…_

_Que no se apague el latir de tu corazón._

Una Luz en la Oscuridad – Tierra Santa.

**oOo**

Podría decirse, que mis cuentas ya estaban saldadas y solo quedaba un inmenso sentimiento de duda e intranquilidad.

Ya nada podrá perturbarte, pues estabas soñando.

Si nunca te lo dije, siempre estabas tan sereno y tranquilo cuando dormías después de un largo día de trabajo.

A veces creo que te esfuerzas demasiado Shiro-chan.

Y todo siempre para permanecer a mi lado.

Pero aunque mis culpas hayan sido perdonadas, todavía siento que te debo demasiado.

Comenzando por mi vida…

… y terminando con mi corazón.

Ha sido un alivio que te quedaras dormido, así tus heridas, previamente atendidas por mi, podrán sanar con mayor prontitud.

Tanto las que te causo Aizen… como las que te hice yo…

Eso es suficiente como para que yo también cierre mis ojos y ceda al sueño.

Y pensar que fue con los ojos cerrados que me… besaste.

Me siento extraña pensando en eso, aun no asimilo que estas creciendo Hitsugaya.

Te diré, me sentí extraña besándote porque, fue la primera vez que te sentí como un hombre y no como el crió que me ha seguido toda la vida.

Un hombre que no solo me beso, fue un hombre que logro desarmarme.

Haciéndome sentir, esta vez como una niña.

O mejor dicho, como una mujer.

**oOo**

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de la poca luminosidad que había en aquella habitación, efectivamente aun seguía con vida.

Todo estaba tranquilo, parecía que habían pasado horas desde que me quede dormido.

A ella también la encontré durmiendo, era natural que estuviese tan cansada, y tan fuera de esta realidad con todo lo que la habían hecho pasar.

Los labios aun me tiemblan, nunca me había esperado una reacción así, no sabía hasta donde mi razón podía ser opacada por Hinamori.

Razón. Razones… Razonar…

_No podía._

Parece que con esta clase de sentimientos no se puede usar mucho el razonamiento.

Era eso lo que más temía cuando la tenía cerca, como en aquel instante donde le bese sin dudarlo más. Fue como si algo dentro de mí se exhibiera y manifestaran con gran libertad y soltura, haciéndome capaz de tomar acciones que en mí las viese imposible o inaudito.

Tenía miedo, pero quería… dejarme llevar.

Me le acerque a gatas, con cautela para no despertarla.

Dormía de lado, como siempre apoyada en el lado izquierdo, dándome la espalda.

Acerque un poco mas mi rostro hacia el de ella, tan libre de tensiones y relajado, evidentemente descansaba de las pesadillas que le había causado Las Noches y sus anfitriones, eso satisfacía a mis preocupaciones hacia ella y las acallaba.

Aparte de su rostro, unos mechones de su flequillo, dejando visible parte de su frente, pero, ese acto de caridad me iba a salir caro.

_Muy…caro…_

En mi torpeza resbale con uno de los tiros de mi uniforme de shinigami que por cierto, estaba hecho trizas; y fui a tropezar en una superficie blanda y calida, con un aroma tan familiar que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era que mi rostro se hallaba en la parte trasera del cuello de Hinamori.

…

**oOo**

Fue cuando sentí que mi pecho estaba opreso por alguna presión externa, mis ojos comenzaron a parpadear y empezaba a reaccionar a lo que ahora estaba planteado para mí.

Una cosquilleante respiración, electrizo mi nuca con su contacto¿podría ser… que estuviese… tan cerca?…

- Hina…mori…

Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron al escucharlo, al percatarme de cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse bajo el suyo; era una desesperación extraña, esas sensaciones me asustaban, me incomodaban pero al mismo tiempo, me gustaban.

¿Por que?... ¿Por que otra vez me pregunto porque?

- Shiro… ¿Shiro chan?

- Per… perdóname… Hinamori.

Esa respiración en mi cuello, eran como hilos de aire que acariciaban mi piel, como pétalos que seducen brevemente, te invitan a un sitio que no conoces, al que temes ir pero, pero tu quieres, quieres ir a donde te lleven.

¿A donde pretendes llevarme… Toushirou?

¿Qué haces encima de mí¿Por qué tan cerca¿Por qué otro porque mas?

- Se siente bien… Shiro chan… - y sonreí, sonreí como quien admite con descaro.

**oOo**

La onda de calor que subió por mi pecho y se alojo en mi cabeza, sacudió cada uno de mis sentidos, era esa voz, así como se escuchaba, en esa situación, en ese momento, esa voz me… estaba dominando, quería obedecer sus ordenes.

Algo muy a dentro de mi me exigía tocarla, pero era el temor a romper a esa muñeca de porcelana lo que retrasaba el momento, hasta que fue el mismo impulso el que reacciono, mis labios se posaron en su cuello, el cual sentí un poco tembloroso y dulce como gelatina, quise probarlo, devorarlo a mordiscos y saborearlo hasta donde no quedase mas para nadie, mas para él.

Muy despacio fui acariciando la piel de su cuello con mis labios, su aroma funcionaba dentro de mí como un perfume estimulante, que embriagaba cada centímetro cúbico de mi ser y lo hacia reaccionar con ella, solo con ella.

Pasaban esos instantes de eternidad, y yo continuaba ascendiendo, aumentando en grado, sintiéndome cada vez mas libre de mis temores y de mí frió caparazón. Mis manos se escurrieron a su cintura, la cual acaricie por encima de la ropa, bajando muy despacio hasta la parte baja de su vientre, en el cual dibuje viciosas caricias en círculos, inocentes, pero sentía que la acaloraba.

- Shiro chan… - se le escapo en un suspiro de placer.

Algo dentro de mí se encendía, con cada leve roce, con cada mordida en su cuello que sabía a melocotón, y sus gemidos… sus reacciones infantiles ante esto que yo hacia, cada reacción de ella repercutía en mí, y quería continuar…

**oOo**

_Tómame entre tus brazos y llévame…_

_Llévame lejos donde nadie nos encuentre_

_No quiero que ellos nos detengan_

_No quiero que nos detengamos…_

De mis labios salían sonidos que no sabía interpretar, nunca los había oído salir de mí, pero sabía lo que significaban, que me gustaba, que quería que continuara, que le empezara a exigir más…

Y el sentir que lo obtenía me llenaba mas de ganas, de ganas de que siguiera, de que si se detenía yo…

- Shiro chan – su nombre se escapo entre esos sonidos, mientras sus dientes presionaban un poco el centro de mi cuello sin dañarme, me sentía ahogada, presa de una cárcel donde el único peligro es no querer salir de ella.

Sentí su tacto en mi cintura que con levedad era acariciada por encima de la ropa, hasta que sus manos se introdujeron por debajo del Kimono superior y el Obi, me mordí el labio inferior de los nervios, de verlo y sentirlo actuar, como jamás había imaginado y ahora que lo veo, quizás es como hubiese deseado.

Se siente extraño, pero no se que es o como se llama.

Creo que se llama, placer.

Ya sentía que la ropa me estorbaba, y como si me hubieses leído el pensamiento, con una mano libre descubriste mis hombros y parte de mi pecho, eso mas que impresionarme me gusto, era lo que buscaba¡¡¿pero que rayos buscaba con esto?!!

_¿Qué buscamos?_

- Hinamori… - sus brazos me abrazaban ahora, cariñosamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando estaba muy asustada o cuando ambos lo estábamos – yo…

- No te detengas…

Callo en seco, y yo también calle, no pensé en lo que dije y tampoco quería ponerme a pensar, solo quería que continuara, que no se detuviese, que llegáramos a donde rayos tendríamos que llegar con esto, pues debo admitir que somos impulsivos y cuando se frenan las emociones, solo queda la nada.

Y eso yo lo sé bien.

**oOo**

Entonces estaba decidido ¿no es así?

Y no había posible vuelta atrás.

Era eso o… perderla para siempre.

Definitivamente, no hay regreso para esto.

Cuidadosamente fui levantándola del suelo, aun abrazándola contra mí, fui guiando su cuerpo hasta sentarlo en mis piernas, de espaldas, creo que era mas excitante si imaginaba su mirada, y los rasgos de su rostro reaccionar con cada acción que pudiese cometer.

La abracé hacia mí calidamente y el roce de mi pecho con su espalda nos impacto a ambos al unísono, por un breve momento mi cabeza reposo en la piel de ella que con su fragancia me maravillaba, y ese llamado dentro de mí una vez más, tenía que seguir.

Mis manos que aun reposaban en su vientre lo acariciaron con suavidad, ella daba largos suspiros y se estremecía en mis brazos, que bien se sentía, percibir con el tacto el temblor de su cuerpo, realmente me tenia mareado.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya mi pudor se había desaparecido por completo, y me sentía capaz de continuar, ya fuese debido a que estábamos decididos a ir a donde pretendíamos llegar o simplemente porque por fin Matsumoto logro su cometido de corromperme totalmente.

Fuese lo que fuese, ya no podíamos detenernos.

Los dedos de mi diestra percibieron una superficie algo húmeda y calida, ya estaba dentro…

…

**oOo**

Ay Dios…

En otras circunstancias seria algo cómico que sintiese miedo de algo que estaba buscando desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero ahora aquello no me hacia ni una pizca de gracia, estaba asustada, desesperada y todavía muy en mi interior, tenia los bríos de permitir que siguiese, que me tocase mas…

Ya no lo podía soportar más y esos gemidos en mi se hicieron casi palpables, como si fuesen sólidos y los pudiese tocar con una mano o mejor dicho, como si estuviesen en mi boca y los pudiese saborear en ella. Mientras sentía mi corazón latir enloquecido, percibía el tacto de sus dedos palpar mi interior, que de tan solo pensarlo lo veía imposible pero ahí estaba, estaba pasando y era innegable, tan innegable como el hecho de que se hallaban vivos y se retorcían en mi interior, suplicando asustada de mi misma, de él, de nosotros.

- Shhhh… Shiro… - jadie casi al borde de una extraña locura, como si estuviese a punto de desplomarme en un abismo que parecía no tener final alguno, a él también lo sentí ardiendo en calor, sudando mis respuestas con calidez, seguía siendo el mismo, me abrazaba con ternura como siempre.

Un vuelco hizo acto de presencia en mi interior, por un momento realmente creí que estallaría desde mis entrañas violentamente y como si mi cuerpo se moviese solo, mi interior se aferro a su baile y lo siguió hasta el final, hasta que sentí que mi ser se había elevado de mi cuerpo y hubiese descendido muy despacio, en un gemido sordo que lo nublo todo.

Por un momento creí que la había dañado, que seguramente me había pasado con mis actitudes impulsivas y desenfrenadas, pero en lugar de eso la encontré tranquila, y extrañamente… ¿eso era una sonrisa¿Estaba sonriéndome?... ¿era… feliz…conmigo?

_Quiero creer eso_

_Entonces si lo era_

Entonces nuevamente la aferre a mí, retire mis dedos húmedos de ella, de su interior y la abrace de la cintura, posando mi mentón en su hombro derecho, deleitándome de nuevo con el aroma que desprendía su piel virgen.

Su cuerpo se estremeció un par de veces, ya fuese por la fría temperatura del sitio que comenzaba a arroparnos con el transcurso de los segundos o porque aun no asimilaba del todo lo ocurrido, de todas formas me gustaba brindarle mi piel como abrigo, como el refugio que solo yo podría brindarle cuando le necesitase.

Si, está bien así.

Pero no había acabado, más que saberlo lo sentía en el fondo de mí ser, sus reacciones me habían estimulado mucho, tanto que había quedado algo tieso y un poco agarrotado, no quería preguntárselo, no tenia las palabras en la boca, pero al menos sabia como indicárselo, se lo preguntaría usando el viejo idioma donde las palabras sobran y las acciones son lo único que realmente importa.

**oOo**

Aterrizando poco a poco como si la planta de mis pies estuviese a punto de fijarse en la tierra firme, todo fue tomando forma, color, sabor, significado; esto estaba tomando un sentido en mi memoria, _en las memorias que ambos compartíamos_; el dulce sabor de la sandia que comíamos por la tarde, después de un día lleno de actividad en la Academia; así acuden los recuerdos a mi, que solo iba ganando mas y mas imágenes del pasado.

Pero ahora, en el presente existe una barrera que lo separa todo, que solo me deja ver esas escenas a través de un muro de cristal transparente que me impide regresar a ellos.

Inmediatamente, cuando sentí sus brazos abrazar mi cintura, pise fuerte el presente, lo que estaba ocurriendo… lo que había sentido y ahora sentía hacia él, con quien compartí esas memorias, también percibí algo que no se podía decir con palabras, pero era tan claro y nítido como ese muro de cristal que me separaba de esos momentos del pasado.

Lo sentí tenso, nervioso, algo incrédulo como yo, pero estaba ardido, casi necesitado, como si ahora mermara en esto una decisión que nos definiría a ambos. Yo te quiero.

Y te seguiré a donde vayas.

- No te vayas Momo…

_No te vayas, mi ciruelo…_

Sin sentirlo, llore, deje que mi alma llorase sin que los ojos se me aguaran, ni mis labios temblaran, ni la voz se me quebrara; iba a dejar de llover cuando el atardecer en el patio de las sandias se perdiera de vista.

- No me iré… Shiro chan…

_No me iré, mi Shiro…_

Esta vez, me quedare aquí, _contigo_.

**oOo**

El calor volvió a sacudirme el pecho y a dispersase por todo mi cuerpo hasta sofocarme el pensamiento, ya no existían los rodeos, los impedimentos o la barrera del cristal llamada tiempo.

Estábamos ahí, y no te dejaría ir.

Lentamente me fui deslizando hasta su interior mientras mis manos buscaban el abrigo en nuestros cuerpos y en las frías ropas que aun quedaban en nosotros, con una mano me abrí paso y con la otra acariciaba lentamente sus pechos casi al descubierto y retiraba parte de la ropa que pudiese incomodarnos a ambos.

En realidad, lo ajeno sobraba ahora.

- Te quiero, Momo chan – susurre a su oído, imagine que sus ojos se había abierto un poco más y que ahora, recogía nerviosamente los dedos de sus pies y los apretaba en un puñado.

La empuje contra mí abrazándola de la cintura entrando en ella de una vez, sentí un bombardeo de placer tensando cada centímetro cúbico de mi piel, que ahora vibraba con ese movimiento acompasado que se expresaba, mediante gemidos, ruegos jadeantes, sudor fresco y un olor a ciruelo que solo volaba en mi imaginación.

Se estremecía mientras me buscaba, y yo la abrigaba en mi abrazo, del que temía que se desvaneciera, o que se desprendiera…, pensar en eso me asustaba y corroboraba con los espasmos de las olas que nos llevaban a una locura de la que no parecía haber algún final.

Sus manos se aferraron a las mías nerviosamente, entrelazándolas fuimos presionando los dedos al mismo tiempo que nos íbamos de la mano a una explosión de sensaciones exquisitas que en mi vida había sentido antes. Me sentí cada vez mas apretado, como si una presión se posesionara conmigo y me ahogara hasta llevarme al delirio…

Y en el momento en el que la presión llego a su límite, casi instintivamente (e impulsivamente) nos aferramos el uno al otro y dejamos que nuestras bocas jadearan casi a la vez, poco a poco fui cayendo rendido y perdiendo fuerzas, mi cuerpo parecía entumecido con aquello y algo perturbado, ella temblaba calladamente, la abrace de nuevo.

Dibuje en su estomago lo mas cercano que pude a la figura de un ciruelo.

Un ciruelo en blanco.

_Recuerdos que son mentiras._

_Y que nublan la razón._

Hay que pesado – Mecáno

**Et in Arcadia ego**

* * *

En realidad para los que me estaban leyendo muy atentos siento mucho la tardanza, y creo que el proximo cap tardara mas puesto estamos en temporada de examenes - -U pero ´os prometo no dejaros abandonados ...

Espero les haya sido de agrado, me gusto mucho esta perspectiva ne. Gracias a Estelanna por su review .

Ja nee nwn.


	7. El Rey

Aquí el capitulo final de la primera temporada del proyecto, al final he decidido no darle un final sino mas bien un comienzo a varias sagas, ya que se me han ido ocurriendo diferentes ideas que las expondré por parte en diferentes fanfic, hasta donde me

Aquí el capitulo final de la primera temporada del proyecto, al final he decidido no darle un final sino mas bien un comienzo a varias sagas, ya que se me han ido ocurriendo diferentes ideas que las expondré por parte en diferentes fanfic, hasta donde me dure la imaginación.

Espero os guste.

* * *

**El Rey**

_- Es inútil, no podrás vencerme – le miro con aquella sonrisa sardónica tan característica – ni siquiera tu eres invencible._

_- No soy invencible… pero estoy a un paso de serlo_

_…_

_Y a los ojos del joven llego la oscuridad…_

Eclair Holocaust – Holocaust Family

**oOo**

Es aquí, donde todo toma un sentido.

Donde las ambiciones pasan de ser meros sueños de conquista y revolución a una realidad, a lo inevitable. Eso es lo que pienso.

Las fichas son simples y complicadas, llenas de una complejidad múltiples y una sencillez fácil de manipular, es cuestión de analizarlas, de observar, de ver que hay detrás de los ojos de cada ser que rodea este mundo, solo me vasta con verlos a los ojos para saber como dominarlos, para conocer cual es la debilidad que rige sus vidas.

Ese, es mi más grande _poder_.

La capacidad de convertirme en Dios con tan solo ver.

En este trono de mármol blanco, rígido como el de un rey antiguo de cavernas, donde divago entre tableros y piezas, escenarios y situaciones, personajes, si, toda historia posee sus personajes, sus protagonistas, sus chivos expiatorios y sus héroes de guerra. El autor de un libro debe saber desde los inicios de una saga como va a acabar, cuales son las aberturas, las posibilidades, como crear aquello que llamamos _"lo inevitable"_ ¿en donde se encuentra el poder de obtener el poder?

El poder de crear el destino y abarcar los cielos.

De erradicar las malas hierbas, de crear un nuevo orden

Un nuevo mundo, un nuevo rey de reyes.

Cierro los ojos y lo veo, en la oscuridad de mis parpados observo claramente la otra cara de la trama que yo mismo he creado y dispuesto, aquellos sentimientos que jamás cicatrizaron, aquellas memorias que no volverán, la vida misma se les escapa y apenas pueden darse cuenta de su error, no tienen conciencia del precio que han de pagar o tal vez si, y es por eso que ellos no lo comprenderán, mientras ellos son victimas de si mismos, solo uno es capaz de manejar los hilos, de armar el caos, de leer la novela y entretenerse con las tragedias y penumbras de los personajes; de arrancar una flor de sus raíces sin pudor a que esta no pueda ser devuelta a su tierra.

Ese ser, esta destinado a ser _Dios_.

Ese ser, _soy yo_.

Pero el rey necesita salir, dejar sus aposentos para mirar otros mundos y observarlos, dominarlos, convertirlos en el siguiente escenario de lo que va a acontecer; no puede limitarse a las paredes de Las Noches ni a sus amplios conocimientos de la Sociedad de Almas; este universo es muy extenso y parece imposible que solo se baste un solo hombre para dominarlo y abarcarlo todo, un rey necesita saberlo todo.

_Todo…_

Y eso es lo que hace la vida de un conquistador, interesante.

El caos y las guerras no lo son todo, sacrificios siempre hay, lagrimas sobraran, pero todas esas meras decoraciones lo ponen los demás individuos, aunque suene un poco aburrido el que solo tenga que mover a la reina para obtener lo que deseo, sin participar directamente, sin sentir lo que es ser la mano que apriete la garganta y deje sin aire un cuerpo que antes tenia vida.

Quitar la vida.

Eso es hacer valer el nombre de Dios de la Muerte.

Señores del destino.

Miento, no hay ningún señor con tal titulo en su frente.

_Aun no…_

Entonces dejare el puesto vació, solo por un rato, mientras el rey sale a divertirse un rato.

**oOo**

Llega por fin la hora en que las clases del día terminan en el instituto de Karakura, los estudiantes llevan sus maletines en la mano y se enfrascan en alguna conversación en grupo o van ensimismados en sus pensamientos, hacia mucho que nada fuera de lo ordinario ocurría, además… si algo realmente grave hubiese sucedido ¿no se habrían enterado ya?

Así trataba de verlo, pero no sabia porque tenia esa extraña sensación latente, algo no esta bien lo sé, y se además de que en cualquier momento este presentimiento mió se convertirá en una realidad, sonaba como voz de auxilio ¿Quién necesitaba ayuda en aquel momento?

Solo un suspiro y vuelve a sonreír, ellos no pueden verte así, o quieren verte tan triste y callada, fue suficiente con haber arriesgado sus vidas para salvarme a mi quien no pedí ser salvada, ahora todo es como antes, el instituto, las clases, mis amigos, mis queridos amigos… él que siempre esta ahí, él por el cual no lloro para no ver la preocupación en sus ojos que siempre brillan de determinación para mi. Esta es la felicidad que quiero para mí, es lo justo y lo correcto.

Me hubiese gustado hablarle de tantas cosas, lastima que no había tiempo.

_Ni lo habrá. _

¿Q-qué era…? ¿P-por…qué me siento así? ¿Por qué no puedo avanzar un paso mas si esta el… tan cerca?

Dándome la espalda, pero esta cerca.

Si pudiese gritar tu nombre.

_No puedes…_

- Kurosaki-kun

_No lo harás…_

Esa voz… no puede ser… por favor… él no por favor…

- Orihime…

Siento su mano en mis labios, rozando sus dedos por encima de estos y entreabriéndolos levemente, la otra me apresa en la cintura, no se como puede tener tanto control sobre mi… podría gritarle a mis amigos que estaba en peligro, podría safarme de sus garras como fuera, sin embargo… yo…

_No podía…_

- A-Ai…znnn…

- Shh… guarda silencio, podrían escucharte…

Escucharme ¿realmente podían escucharme?

- Solo será un momento, te necesito un momento conmigo, Orihime…

- ¿Q-que quieres… que quieres de mi? – sentía que me quedaría sin voz, sin aire, sin nada…

Esa sonrisa. Sonreía… ¿Cómo podía saber que sonreía si estaba a mis espaldas?

Es que no me hacia falta mirarlo para saber que era lo que quería de _mi._

- Me hace falta un peón en este tablero de ajedrez… y tú eres el idóneo para este juego…

- ¿Ju-juego?

Un juego.

Una guerra.

Una revolución.

_Un hombre que se convertirá en lo inevitable._

…

_Mil muertos mas ¿Qué mas da? ¡Es mi guerra!_

_Voy a mandar mi arsenal ¡a la tierra!_

_Los muertos los ponen los demás ¡la miseria!_

_Yo tengo licencia pa' matar ¡a la mierda!_

Tio Sam – Ska-p.

**Et in Arcadia ego.**


End file.
